


Back In Black

by Lara Winner (rah10381)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Slice of Life, literally this is just fluff, putting dumb bitches in their place, showing up the gossip mongers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rah10381/pseuds/Lara%20Winner
Summary: The one in which Marinette is post-pregnancy fabulous and Adrien is #husband goals.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 301





	Back In Black

In Marinette's opinion, all black tie affairs were the same. They were just elaborate business meetings set to music with expensive champagne.

Tonight was no exception.

Her toes were beginning to smart in her sexy but modest three inch heels but at least the black sleeveless sheath dress with a mandarin collar that she designed for tonight was a classic style that offered just the right amount of comfort. It was also the best way to trim a woman's figure and ending the skirt just below the knee was another trick to attract attention to other assets such as her shapely legs. From the varying expressions ranging from surprised to appreciative to down right envious, she was pleased she'd made the right choice.

It really was amazing what a body-shaper and a flattering cut of cloth could do to for a woman's silhouette.

Still, Marinette had to plaster on a bland smile even as she grit her teeth when Audry Bourgeois eyed her up and down shrewdly.

"Playing it safe, I see" The fashion icon frowned. "I expected something a bit more exceptional, but this look is doing wonders for your condition." Then she smiled, shiny and false. "Are you sure you gave birth eight weeks ago?"

Marinette kind of wanted to slap her. Instead she laughed charmingly, "Yes, Audrey, I'm sure. Or else I'm over paying the sitter."

There was no sitter, Tom and Sabine had been entirely too happy to take the kids for the night. They even refused when she and Adrien insisted on paying them. But that kind of down to earth behavior was frowned upon by people of Audry's caliber. Only the finest nanny's and sitters would do.

Marinette felt that kind of excess was utterly ridiculous.

Even more so when Audrey bluntly asked, "Shouldn't you be fat after having twins?" Marinette balked, but the obnoxious woman didn't give her a chance to answer. "Of course you had work done, that must be it. I had work done after Claire as well. And I told my husband no more. I was not ruining my body again. Honestly, I can't imagine why you would do that to yourself a second time."

It was true that pregnancy had changed her body. Marinette's butt was a little wider now, her breasts fuller despite her lactation issues and her stomach was no longer flat. But the only person who's opinion really mattered was her husband's and he told her every day that she was beautiful; stretch marks, pouch belly and all

Over Audry's shoulder, she spotted Adrien and silently thanking her luck, took the escape presented. "I'd love to tell you all about it but I see my husband and I really must speak with him. Please excuse me."

As Marinette approached Adrien, she took in his wide model smile and vacant stare, realizing he wasn't faring much better. The young woman with whom he was engaged in conversation was leaning into her husband's personal space, one hand placed flirtatiously on his arm as she tried make the best use of her low-cut decolletage.

Marinette could hardly blame the girl for trying. If Adrien was devastatingly handsome at sixteen then he was an Adonis incarnate at thirty two. His golden hair had turned a shade or two darker over the years and his mouthwatering physique had filled out in all the right places. Even after ten years of marriage just a look from him could still make her stomach flutter.

She knew the moment Adrien noticed her approach. His smile widened into something more natural, a mischievous sparkle lighting up his emerald eyes.

"I would never disagree with my wife. I enjoy being a happily married man," he drawled, loud enough for Marinette to hear as the young woman batted her lashes prettily.

Undeterred, the girl's laugh was sultry. "Give me an hour and I bet I can change your mind."

Giving Adrien a wink, Marinette made her presence known with a dangerously sweet smile. "You'll have a hard time changing this one's mind. He's as stubborn as they come." Linking her arm with her husbands, she leaned into his side, her tone just a touch condescending. "Sorry to intrude. What are we discussing?"

The young woman was taken aback as she gave Marinette a quick once over, her expression tightening at the edges. Quickly recovering, the curvy brunette smiled winningly,"I was just telling Adrien that while Agreste Fashion's newest Coccinelle gown is quite fabulous, it really doesn't hold a candle to Penny Rolling's latest MDC commission."

The insult was subtle because anyone who was anyone knew that Marinette Agreste was the lead designer at Agreste Fashions. However only a select few knew the elusive and notoriously private A-list designer MDC.

Marinette fought hard not to laugh. "Actually, I agree. Penny has wonderful taste and she's always a pleasure to work with. MDC really outdid themselves this time."

"Shame you couldn't get MDC to collaborate with your fashion house, Adrien." There was no mistaking the possessiveness in the way the brunette said his name. It was as obvious as the way she completely ignored Marinette.

Adrien offered a one shoulder shrug, the seemingly innocent action conveniently removing his arm from the younger woman's hold. "It's not an impossibility but at the moment _our_ fashion house has plenty of talent."

"Yes, but trying new avenues can be so rewarding." She cast Marinette a side-eyed glare before thrusting out her chest a little more. "As they say, out with the old and in with the new."

Oh this little girl thought she was so clever with her double talk. Too bad Marinette ate bitches like her for breakfast. 

"Speaking of new, I don't believe we've met before." Marinette smiled widely, nudging Adrien playfully with her elbow. "Perhaps you should introduce us, love."

"My apologies, ladies. Alessandra Bijoux this is my wife Marinette Agreste."

Marinette nodded her her head graciously. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alessandra smirked, "Charmed, truly. And I must say, you certainly look well, all things considered. My mother would absolutely adore that dress. Is this your attempt at an original design?"

"Actually, MDC designed it for me," Marinette smirked right back.

"Oh," Alessandra said, her voice strained. "You were able to get a MDC original?"

Marinette made sure to keep her demeanor open and friendly knowing It would make the final blow that much sweeter. "Of course, we go way back. I guess you could say we're old friends."

She felt Adrien's shoulders shaking from trying not to laugh.

"But..." Alessandra looked confused. "But he is so selective of his commissions. And this design is, quite frankly, not _his_ style." The "but its definitely yours" was left unsaid yet still loud and clear.

"We both agreed that for my first foray back into the fashion scene the design should be understated and elegant. It was really unnecessary to try too hard."

Alessandra flinched as if she'd been slapped.

Adrien didn't hesitate to tag himself into the ring. Lifting his wife's hand to his lips, he flashed Marinette a panty wetting smile before kissing her knuckles reverently. "You could wear a flour sack and still outshine everyone in this room and I'm more than happy to be your arm candy, Princess."

Well, it might have been overkill but one could never be too thorough when putting a dumb bitch in her place.

Alessandra, to her credit, at least had the sense to realize she wasn't going to score a fling with Adrien Agreste. She excused herself politely but with daggers in her eyes when she smiled at Marinette.

Once alone, Marinette slumped a little into her husband's side and sighed. "You were right."

"I usually am," Adrien teased. "Care to enlighten me as to what about?"

Marinette bumped his hip with a roll of her eyes. "Your Chat is showing." He snickered and she laughed but she couldn't hide her mental exhaustion for long. "I should have listened when you told me to give it another month."

Instantly Adrien's humor turned to concern. "If you're ready to leave just say the word. I don't want you overdoing yourself. You've been through a lot."

She had been through a lot. Confined to bed rest the last four months of her pregnancy while still trying to be an active parent to Louis while under the stress of creating designs that were handed off to her design team for actual production and not being there physically oversee the process on top of going into labor three weeks early therefore having to undergo an emergency cesarean section to get Emilie and Hugo out healthy which lead to more downtime all while trying to wrangle a three year old and twins-

It was exhausting, but...

"I needed to make an appearance," she reminded him wryly. "The rumors that have been flying around might be harmless at the moment but given more time they could turn into a media circus and that is the last thing we need. Unfortunately, in this business image is everything."

Because the rumors were everywhere.

After nearly seven months of both she and Adrien remaining out of the spotlight there were stories ranging from the extreme- _it was being said she died during childbirth_ \- to the petty- _apparently Adrien was off in Bora Bora with his mistress while she was stuck in Paris with the children-_ to the down right cruel- _some were insisting she'd gained so much weight she was never going to show her face in public again_ \- that Marinette had felt compelled to put the rumors to rest once and for all.

Even though she would much rather be home with her family as opposed to networking with grown adults that were not much better than spoiled children.

Not surprisingly, her husband was taking the humbug much better than she was.

"I'd say you've proven your point," Adrien chuckled warmly as he peered down at her fondly. "No one here can deny that you certainly made an enterance and come tomorrow you'll be receiving nothing but positive comments from every media source. Now, let's go home."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we stay a little longer?"

"Michelline is romancing the right people, don't worry. She's more than ready to take the reins as CEO when I step down in a few months."

That was another reason their appearance tonight had been important. Adrien had been slowly stepping away from the fashion world, first retiring from modeling two years ago and soon he would retire from actively running the company as well. It had always been his ultimate goal to be a stay-at-home dad and now that Gabriel had been reinvented as Agreste Fashions, it was once more a top fashion house easily holding its own with Marinette's designs at the forefront.

It certainly helped that she and Adrien were Paris' sweethearts. The fact that they were deeply in love and had no qualms showing it was found endearing by the public. But it would only take a few well timed rumors to damage that favor if they were left unchecked.

But that was a problem for future Marinette. Tonight had taken a lot out of her and it was time to heed her body's warnings.

"Okay, Kitty, lets go home," she sighed, happily following as Adrien began leading through the crowd, arm securely around her waist. "I should call my parents and let them know we're coming to pick up the kids," she murmured, already opening her clutch, a helpful Tikki lifting the phone.

"Actually, your father threatened to revoke all of my pastry privileges if we come get the kids any earlier than nine tomorrow morning," Adrien laughed, nuzzling her temple as he spoke.

"Oh," Marinette blinked, "Papa neglected to tell me threats were involved."

"I love my children but I love your father's croissants too."

From Adrien's pocket came a faint "Don't forget the cheese danishes!"

Sharing a look with Tikki, Marinette rolled her eyes in amusement. "Always thinking with your stomach."

Adrien leaned in, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "Among other things. And just think, we have the rest of the night to ourselves." The promise in his voice made her shiver.

Tilting her head to look at her husband, she teased, "Think we'll stay awake long enough?"

"Oooh, a whole night of peace and quiet..." Adrien beamed at the prospect. "So maybe we'll have adult time in the morning?"

She wondered just how sexy girls like Alessandra would find the fact that these days her husband tended to choose sleep over sex eight times out of ten.

Oh well. That was the reality of parent life.

Laughing, Marinette pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "That sounds lovely but, remember, we're not trying for kid number four."

"Yet."

"Adrien...."

He grinned. "I love you, Bugaboo."

She melted. "I love you too, Kitty." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say? This is pure self-indulgent fluff.


End file.
